my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akasuke Deba
|birthday=September 8th |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6’0” |weight=170 lbs |hair=Red |eye=Honey Gold |bloodtype=O+ |quirk=No Space |status=Alive |family=Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |birthplace= , |occupation=Student Bartender (Part-time) |affiliation=Shiketsu Academy, Class 2-A |entrance exam= Passed on First Attempt |quirk apprehension= |class grades= B's and C's |debut= |voice= }} is a student of Class 2-A, attending Shiketsu Academy. After being entraced by the concept of being a Hero after seeing Jumper on television, he aspired to become one of the best, and hoped to eventually work for that Hero's Agency. Due to the nature of Akasuke's unique Quirk, known as No Space, he decided to operate under the name of . Appearance Akasuke stands at a moderate height of six feet, or around 183 cm in height. With his tanned skin, chiseled jawline, blazing red hair and strikingly honey gold eyes, Akasuke is a handsome individual. Having to had trained his body during the course of his life to compensate for the lack of offensive abilities granted to him by his Quirk, his body is lean and muscular. His most striking feature is a cut on his left eyebrow, which actually makes him even more attractive. With his toned physique, combined with his attractive facial features, Akasuke is quite easily an individual with looks to make others swoon. In terms of clothing, Akasuke’s general appearance is rather simple. He wears a navy blue tee, with ‘ポーアー’ (lit. Power) engraved onto the left side. Akasuke will also wear an unbuttoned white dress shirt on top of his navy blue tee. For pants, he wears gray cargo pants with brown ‘party shoes’. Personality Relationships Anastasia Vasiliev History Battle Prowess Kenjutsu Quirk is an Emitter Type Quirk. The Quirk allows for Akasuke to essentially teleport in a sense. Due to this, his Quirk is very versatile. With his Quirk, Akasuke is able to remove any distance from the spot he is standing at to another spot of his choosing. The Quirk is often mistaken for a speed-enhancing Quirk, but it is more than that. However, Akasuke can only remove up to 100 meters of space at once, and if he wants to remove more, he must wait 10 seconds for every additional 15 meters. At most, he can only remove an additional 45 meters of space. The actual schematics of the Quirk are rather complicated, which makes sense due to the confusion of how the Quirk is mistaken as a teleportation Quirk. When Akasuke removes the space between two points, the actual physical distance doesn't disappear. It is the literal space that vanishes. So, when Akasuke steps forwards after removing the distance, it seems as if he has instantly teleported, despite the seemingly large amount of distance between where had had originally been and where he has ended up. Super Moves *'Slingshot': Akasuke's first Super Move, known as |Ishiyumi}}, is a powerful technique that allows for him to launch forward at a blitzing speed, and deliver a heavy and powerful punch. The activation of this technique is rather simple. Instead of removing space with no organic beings between two points, Akasuke removes the space from his physical location to his desired location. It is still unsure how this technique actually works, but Akasuke has made his own explanation that he deems worthy. By removing the organic mass of the host of the Quirk with nothingness, it would mean that the nothingness itself should not exist. As such, it quickly launches Akasuke through the nothingness and to his desired location at rapid speeds, and the space between the now freed points exists. Akasuke created the Super Move during the ‘Super Move Acquisition’ lesson during his first semester in first year at Shiketsu. Despite the simpleness behind this Super Move, it is devastating in actual combat. *'Pullback': Akasuke's second Super Move, known as |Makimodosu}}...TBA *'Storage Unit': TBA Equipment *'Phoenix's Talon': Akasuke's primary blade is known as the |Tsume no Hinotori}}...TBA *'Throwing Knives': Akasuke carries a set of...TBA Quotes *''"???"'' (Akasuke Deba) Trivia *Akasuke… *Regarding Akasuke's academic life and performance, his Skiketsu data is as follows: **He is student No. 3 in Class 2-A. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Student Category:Hero in Training Category:Shiketsu Student Category:Quirk User Category:Characters